1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heated stuffed animal, and particularly to a stuffed animal containing an electric heating pad for therapeutic use.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of heated stuffed animals are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,558,278 discloses a combined toy and heating device in the shape of a stuffed animal containing a hot water bottle or electric heating means. U.S. Pat. No. 1,896,663 discloses an electrically heated toy in the shape of a doll or animal which is warmed by an electric resistance wire or heating pad. U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,195 discloses a sleeper toy in the shape of an animal such as a teddy bear containing an electric heating pad. U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,731 discloses a puppy comforter in the shape of a mother dog containing a resistance wire heating element. U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,110 discloses a decorative personal electric heating appliance in the shape of a stuffed animal containing a bladder filled with a heatable fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,829 discloses a therapeutic stuffed toy in the shape of an animal figure such as a teddy bear containing a hermetically sealed container filled with a non-toxic heatable or chillable fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,445 discloses a warmed animal toy in the shape of an animal such as a teddy bear containing a bladder filled with a heatable fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,676 discloses a battery powered electrically heated stuffed toy containing a mass of fibrous heat transfer material such as a mass of copper wires. U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,511 discloses a stuffed animal toy containing a heating element responsive to infrared radiation such as a ceramic material.
None of the prior art heated stuffed animals, however, disclose or suggest the combination of features of the heated stuffed animal of the present invention, as is described hereinbelow.